


Human Again

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, really short, rewrite of the ending, the curse has been broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings





	Human Again

There was a euphoria filling the castle as the servants realized that finally, finally, the curse had been broken and they were free, human once again. Laughter rang through the halls that for so long had been silent. Lumiere was not at all exempt from the feeling of giddiness. He had hands again! Fingers, long and slim, instead of candles! He could cook again! He had feet again, could truly dance once more! Laughter bubbled up in his chest and Lumiere spun to face Cogsworth, who stood next to him, no longer a clock but once again the short, slightly self important looking majordomo that Lumiere remembered.  
“She did it! Belle did it! We are human again mon ami!” Lumiere cheered, grasping his friend by the shoulders and spinning him around. Cogsworth, who had been staring at his hands in shock, as if he could not believe his eyes, looked up at the taller man and suddenly began laughing as well. Lumiere’s grin widened. Now there was a sound he had not heard in far too long. The euphoria that had made a home in his chest swelled, and the maitre’d buried his fingers in Cogsworth’s lapels, leaning in and pulling the other man’s lips to his in a deep kiss. All around them, people were laughing, crying, and hugging, but Lumiere’s thought were focused only on the man before him and the fact that they could finally do this again.  
Cogsworth was blushing and stuttering when they broke apart, and Lumiere chuckled. “I had nearly forgotten how cute you look when you blush, mon cheri.”  
As the shorter man spluttered profanities, causing Mrs. Potts to smack the back of his head (“There are children present!”) Lumiere danced around the room, shaking hands, hugging, kissing cheeks. He was human again! Belle had freed them! After chatting briefly with Colette and a few other maids (all of whom were tittering over his kiss with Cogsworth – “So romantic~”), the slender man returned to his original location and jumped up onto one of the chairs that had not at one point been a person.  
“Mes amis! Ecoutez-moi!” he called, clapping his hands for attention and grinning broadly as the noise in the room died away.  
“At long last, all our hopes and dreams have been realized! We are human once again!” Lumiere’s words were greeted with cheers. “We must celebrate! A feast! Let us have a feast! One once again prepared with our own hands!”  
A cough interrupted the applause. “Now hold on.” Cogsworth said insistently, arms crossed firmly over his chest, his colour having returned to normal. “Without the Master’s permission we cannot simply-“  
Deep laughter rang from the doorway and everyone spun around. Prince Adam strode into the room, smiling brightly, his hand tangled with Belle’s.  
“Master!”  
“My Lord!”  
“Your Highness!”  
Adam chuckled, waving away the bowing and looking towards his majordomo, whose eyes had widened. “Relax Cogsworth old man. A feast is exactly what we need. As Lumiere said, we are free! We all must celebrate!”  
Lumiere, who had already been planning out exactly what he would cook, cheered and was quickly mimicked by the others. Jumping down from his chair, he pulled Cogsworth into another kiss, dipping the shorter man deeply before dancing away to the kitchens, song already flowing from his lips. Blushing at both the suddenness of the action and the cheers it prompted, Cogsworth watched his lover dance away, a smile playing across his lips despite himself. Human again. They were human again.


End file.
